


See You Next Time, Mark!

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Content with character death, Happy, M/M, Only a bit sad, Sean Mcloughlin/Mark Fischbach not really, Talking to graves, cursing, graves, graveyards, more of a bromance, slight angst, visiting graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: It was sunny with a very slight breeze, the colors of all of the flowers, grass, and the spaced out trees were clearer on that day and the fresh flowers gently touched the air of the graveyard as he walked on past the other graves; finding one in particular that he hasn’t visited to in a while…





	See You Next Time, Mark!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't written a short thing in a while and why not let it be slight angst(?)? 
> 
> Anyway, hope you Enjoy!

The car stopped by the side of the road, and Jack opened the car door and stepped out of it with a slight smile. He breathed in the clear air before walking a bit down the elevated ground as he slightly sways his head side to side to a small tune that was pleasantly stuck in his head.

The day wasn’t a cliché visiting a grave day, either. It was sunny with a very slight breeze, the colors of all of the flowers, grass, and the spaced out trees were clearer on that day and the fresh flowers gently touched the air of the graveyard as he walked on past the other graves; finding one in particular that he hasn’t visited to in a while…God I hope he isn’t mad at him. Or at least, isn’t all sassy about him not seeing him for a couple months-.

Ah, there he is!

Mark Edward Fischbach   
1989 – 2017

“Yo, what’s up?” Jack grunted as he dropped down a good space between Mark’s gravestone and his sitting spot.   
Ever since Mark died, and when Jack just started to get in a good space with Mark’s death; whenever he’s in Mark’s office, or when he’s visiting his grave, he talks like he’s right there and that he’s somehow listening from the grave. It just…Seems a bit wrong to him if you just ignore the grave and just stand in front on if it and look at it.

“Look, I got some drinks!” Jack exclaimed as he laid the six-pack of cream soda down, picking one up and twisting the bottle cap off. “Don’t worry, it’s not any alcohol.” He mumbled before taking a sip of his drink, sighing afterwards, placing the bottle down beside him. He scooted his ass a bit forward, and then he leaned on his elbows, moving his feet a bit.

He sighs.

“I apologize for not visiting you in the last couple of months, I’ve actually been a bit busy! If you could imagine” He said with a sarcastic lilt to his tone to the last sentence. “Oh! Dude, I’m not actually in America for a week this time ‘round. I’m goin to be here for two months and whoa boy am I excited to actually be working here.” Jack trailed off that sentence with a content sigh.

“And before you even assume, do not try and do the whole ‘Why would you waste time at my grave? Go work, SEAN!’ because no, I won’t do that. If I’m in America I will come to Ohio and I will visit you whether you like it or not.   
“Oh! But to the projects! I’ve been thinking of doing another big ‘ol fire with all of the egos. And yes, this time will be harder and they won’t know what’ll hit them!   
“Eh, let’s face it. I might as well be raising future FBI detectives because they get things within the first hour of uploading something…”

And Jack just sat there, by Mark’s grave talking about what he wants to do, and what’ll be possible in the near future and just talking about projects and life in general. You know, the usual how the friends are doing, just how everyone is doing sort of talks.

“Oh! I re-watched your ‘Who killed Markiplier’ and ‘A Date with Markiplier’ series and dude they are so fucking good on so many levels.” Jack begins, eyes smiling. He sighs, thinking about the series.   
“Jus-…Just the way you act as the Colonel, Damien, ‘Asshole Mark’, and Dark is really impressive! You go from one character to another, and the way you go from each character so smoothly…I have got to admit though, I forgot it was you who was playing the characters at times. I just thought they were just their own characters and thought nothing of it!” He sighed from glee again, looking toward the grave stone, seeing Mark’s name on the front of it.

…

“You know, Mark…I’ve always loved how much passion you put into your projects. It’s…It’s so cool to see you so…excited and passionate about something. That’s why I’ve always loved talking and listening to you talk about your ideas.”   
“But it’s not just that, it’s also because you actually get to bring these big ideas to life and to be able to uh... to do it really well, too! It’s all just really great…”

And he sat there in a bit of a silence; listening to the birds sing as the slight breeze blows by.

“Well,” Jack grunted, standing up at his feet with his six pack and his opened drink, turning and looking down to the grave with slightly smiling eyes.   
“I think I’m gonna go now, bud.” He says with a little smile. “But, I just want to say that…Don’t think I don’t love you, man…” he chuckled a little at that. “-…See you next time, Mark!” he says, waving a bit, walking a little backwards as he does so. 

Jack turns and walks back to his car, opening the door and getting it, gently putting the six pack on the passenger seat, and he closes the door, sitting on the side of the road for a few minutes with his hand on the keys.

He shakes his head, dries his cheeks before finally turning the key and driving off.

Yeah…

Mark knows how much his friend misses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comment, Kudos, or any thing like that is very much welcomed :D


End file.
